


Obviated

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: FMA One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Memories, Nightmares, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: ObviatedIt all blended together in my dreams and my thoughts, a watercolor of what was real and what was not.





	Obviated

Gone as quickly as I had learned to soak in their existence, leaving shadows in my mind. Faded greys and harsh lines of black that didn’t seem to intersect with my memories. They were obviated from my life, but never from my mind. The memories began to warp, twisting inside themselves and intertwining like tangled vines, but they never ceased to remain in some part of my thoughts.

The memories of him warped first, blonde hair like my own twisting itself up until I could no longer recognize the tall man who barely glanced over his shoulder before he left. I could no longer remember the sound of his voice- I started to wonder if I had ever known its sound in the first place. Had he ever spoken a word to me? Had I heard anything more than hushed whispers long after I was supposed to be in bed?

She faded long after, and the changes I saw in my memories took longer to form. I had her here for much longer than he- the sound of her voice warping from what used to be a comforting lullaby into a croaked hiss, a ringing in my ears that prevented me from remembering her sweet voice.

Though my brother was still with me, the child he used to be was another obviation in my mind. His voice still a ghost of what it was, I slowly began to forget his face. What color were his eyes? Was his hair closer to my shade, or Mom’s? I would have the dream over and over, but now, his features began to change.

Each time I woke, he would be there, awake. Of course, he couldn’t sleep with no body. I would tell him about the dream, but I refused to let him know that he was slipping away, just as Mom and Dad had. There were things I kept inside, that I didn’t dare let my little brother know.

It all blended together in my dreams and my thoughts, a watercolor of what was real and what was not. They were so fused that I couldn’t tell the difference, and I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to. Tears dripping down in a saline-tinted water, the more I let it consume me, the more blurred these thoughts became.

Eyes shut and fear leaking out of the corners, every shuddering breath brought me closer to what had become reality. Flesh hand gripping the bed sheets and metal one muffling the sounds threatening to escape from my mouth, I hoped that I wouldn’t become obviated along with them.


End file.
